


Tough Love

by Amilyn



Category: Eureka
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, Drabble, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grading Hell Theater, Yuletide, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/pseuds/Amilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. It takes a household to raise a teenager...  2. Geeks writing fanfic...for Yuletide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tough Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raisintorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisintorte/gifts), [cereta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereta/gifts).



"Sheriff Carter, I believe that Zoe has not finished her final history research."

"SARAH!" Zoe hissed.

Simultaneously, her dad said, "SARAH, I can handle being the dad here." He poured himself a beer. "What'cha want for dinner?"

Zoe narrowed her eyes. "Pizza?"

"Okay. Want one of those fruity-veggie things?"

"Sure."

He had SARAH order pizza and stretched out on the sofa. "Come on," he encouraged, indicating the spot next to him.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?"

"Naw. History's boring. We should just spend the evening watching football."

"You..." Zoe clenched her teeth and stomped upstairs. "You're both so...mean!"


	2. A Eureka Yuletide

The Twins have gotten each other every year they've played.

Fargo is disappointed that Spider-Man no longer qualifies for Yuletide, but consoles himself by signing up for the Whedon quadrifecta of _Dr. Horrible, Chuck, Castle_ , and _Sarah Connor_ and offering anything with super-heroes or hot, kickass, well-armed chicks.

Jo secretly has all the Duncan Regehr _Zorro_ on tape and requests it futilely every year. She relishes the hotness of the Don Diego/Alcalde slash she gets to write, though.

Stark collects the keystroke and internet history data from the town's computers in a sizeable blackmail file of pseudonyms, requests, and stories.


End file.
